Weirdest day
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: My version of what should have happened in the fight with Kronos in the labrinth. Percy/Annabeth


I was running through a maze...then I stopped when I heard the sound of clashing steel.

I instantly knew the sound. Swords.

I continued my way down the path, then my corridor opened up into a room, where I could see two shapes fighting in front of a bright light.

As I crept closer, hugging the wall, I saw that one of them was Percy.

I wanted to call out his name, anything to tell him that I could help him, that I was there, but one wrong move and he could be killed.

Parry, thrust, slash. The movements went on and on.

Then, I saw the tiniest slip in Percy's defense. He was getting tired.

Kronos saw it too, and he lunged with full force, knocking Percy's blade aside and cutting his shoulder deeply.

This time, I didn't restrain myself.

"PERCY!"

I looked down.

Crap.

I had lost my sword somewhere in the maze.

All I had was a-

Blue hairbrush?

That would work.

It was almost in slow motion, at the same time Kronos swung around to look at me, the blue plastic brush connected with the side of his face.

I gasped.

It was Luke's angry face that was glared down at me know.

And I was out of artillery.

"Annabeth" Percy gasped through gritted teeth, his green eyes wide with worry.

I could see the blood dripping down his shoulder.

His legs were shaking, and they would give was any second.

Percy slumped back against the steps leading to the coffin.

Slowly, Kronos advanced on me.

Quickly, I searched my pockets, then I found it.

My mom's cap.

I jammed it on my head, disappearing.

The look on Kronos' face was priceless.

Without a sound, I tiptoed back behind the coffin and tapped Percy's shoulder.

Still watching Kronos' back, he capped Riptide, giving it to me.

I jumped on top of the coffin, and yanked the hat off my head.

Kronos' cold gaze fell on me again, and I tried to ignore the chill that went down my spine.

"Well, well, well" He whispered in Luke's voice.

No, not Luke.

Not anymore.

"Come on Annabeth, can you really kill me?"

I ignored the bile and tears that threatened to wreak havoc on my body.

I held Riptide out in front of me, waiting.

He started to walk closer, and I started to feel my determinedness beginning to fail me.

Then, he was behind me, and I blindly stabbed the air.

With out warning, he disappeared again, then reappearing to shove me from behind.

I flew off the coffin, slamming into the stone floor below.

Then, he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

I vaguely heard Percy yell something, but my head was still reeling.

Then, I was being slammed into the wall, Kronos' hand at my throat.

My vision turned purple, and I started to choke.

The panic rose inside of me. I hadn't thought this through very well, now I was going to pay.

Grover and Tyson were supposed to be back here with reinforcements, where were they?

Then it hit me, as I ran out of air.

I was going to die.

At least I was trying to protect Percy, at least I was trying to protect the one I loved.

Then the pressure on my throat was released, and I fell, gasping for breath, to the ground.

"You know Annabeth, you were always weak" Luke/Kronos sneered at me.

I felt the tears prick my eyes.

NO.

I wouldn't cry...

Not in front of Percy.

I could see Riptide lying beside Kronos' foot, and reached for it.

He stomped on my hand, and I heard a snap.

I screamed, and he grinned.

"No you don't" He whispered, the crazy glint shining in his eyes.

I lowered my head to the cold rock below me.

The tears started to burn down my cheeks, slowly.

Luke took his foot off my hand.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. Don't you realize? You have to get stronger, or you're going to die"

He kicked my stomach, and blood flowed up my throat

I spit it out, the coppery taste filling my mouth.

"Luke" I whispered.

He grabbed me again, lifting me up with one hand.

Now I could see Percy leaning against the coffin, eyes wide.

Kronos followed my gaze, then threw me that direction, my agonized body hitting the stairs with a muffled thump.

Percy's good arm, now covered in blood as well, went around my waist.

This made Kronos grin more, if possible.

"Two little Lovebirds"

He raised his own sword, the blade gleaming even in the dim light.

Kronos started to bring it down, and I shove Percy to the right, then diving to my left.

The resounding screech of metal on stone was reminiscent of fingernails on chalkboard.

Kronos raised his sword again and lunged after me.

I rolled out of the way.

Barely.

I scrambled to my feet and looked at Percy.

Riptide had disappeared, so it must be in his pocket by now.

He nodded, and took it out, throwing it in my direction.

I caught it and took off the pen's cap, proudly sporting a smirk of my own when it erupted into a full-sized sword.

Kronos was taken aback slightly, but then his lips hardened into a white line and he lunged again with the force of a battering ram.

On and on it went, parry, riposte, slash, block, parry again.

Then, he bladelocked me, and Riptide went soaring out of my hand, gleaming once in the light before crashing to the ground.

I knew I couldn't get it.

Kronos knew it too.

He stabbed me, the blade hitting right next to my belly button.

I gasped in pain, spots adorning my vision like little lights.

I could hear Percy screaming as I fell down to the stone floor.

I didn't even have the strength to stop the bleeding, the crimson liquid I had already lost was sapping away my life force.

I could hear sounds of sword fighting, but it was as though I was underwater, the sounds going in slow motion.

Then someone's hands were on my face.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, can you hear me?"

Percy.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was as though someone was pushing them closed.

I felt myself drifting, and the last thing I heard was Percy's sobbing as my heart stopped beating.

...

...

...

Then, it was if I was jolted back to life.

My eyes opened, and I saw Percy's face just inches from mine.

"Annabeth?" He said uncertainly.

"I'm here" I whispered back.

He smiled, but it was different than his usual lop-sided grin.

It was caring, worried, But also happy.

I felt such a rush of emotions from it that I almost started to cry.

I looked around, and saw that we were still in the coffin chamber, but it was lighter, midmorning I would say.

Percy and I were alone, but the facts didn't add up.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't really know" Percy replied.

"Kronos knocked me out, then I woke up, and you were just waking up, so I made sure you were okay"

Hmmm.

Slowly, I lifted up the bottom of my tank top, ignoring Percy's garbled protest.

The skin where I had been stabbed was smooth, not even a scar.

I felt Percy's eyes on my face, and I looked back at him.

It was about right then that I realized that I was cradled in his lap.

I shrieked and struggled, maybe smacking Percy in the face in the process, but managed to roll off him and lean against the wall.

"Ow?" Percy said, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, the image of Percy's weirded out face and the confusion written on it pushed me over the edge, and I started giggling madly.

Percy stopped rubbing his head and switched over to seriously weirded out.

I couldn't help it, this all seemed so funny.

After a bit, the giggles started to die down.

"Do you mind filling me in?" Percy asked.

"I shook my head"

He grumbled.

I scuttled over to him and kissed his cheek, causing him to flush.

"This has been the weirdest day" I said, standing and stretching.

Then, I was pinned against the wall.

I could feel Percy's breath on my neck, then my lips were captured in his, and I blushed.

Then, he pulled away.

"Definitely"

We were about to leave the little room when I noticed somehting laying on the ground.

I ran back and grabbed my blue plastic hairbrush, then walked back to Percy.

"Why do you want that?"

"Because I hit a titan in the head with it"

"Oh yeah, great weapon"

"Be thankful, I kept your sorry butt from being killed"

"Yeah yeah"

...............

The end.

PLease review!!!


End file.
